The present disclosure relates to a print device.
Print devices are known that are provided with a cap member configured to be firmly attached to an ejection surface in which nozzles are formed. For example, a known print device is provided with a line head, a cap member, a suction pump and a fluid collection member. The line head has a nozzle formation surface that is provided with nozzle openings. The cap member is provided with a frame-shaped seal portion that is configured to be firmly attached to the nozzle formation surface such that the seal portion surrounds the nozzle openings. The seal portion is formed of an elastomer, which is an example of an elastic body. The suction pump is connected to a suction opening provided in the cap member. The fluid collection member is housed in the cap member, and is positioned above the suction opening. The fluid collection member is impregnated with an ink component, which is an example of a fluid component. When the line head moves downward to a position where the line head is firmly attached to the seal portion, the inside of the cap member is sealed. After that, the suction pump decreases a pressure of an inside space of the cap member. Thus, the ink is forcibly discharged from the nozzle openings, and is sucked by the suction pump.